


Dragons World - Opal's Sentence

by SiriusGreenDragon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGreenDragon/pseuds/SiriusGreenDragon
Summary: I wrote this with characters that were developed with Internpup.Arak (our half cardassian/Half Bajorian hooker who was the product of rape during the occupation of Bajor) and Fritz, (the first official starfleet Bajorian officer who eventually takes over DS9) end up on a planet populated by dragons.This is just kinda a scene that popped into my head and may or may not be developed later.Also some of the dragons are based on my flight rising dragons. My SN is GreenFoxDragon on there if you want to look up the dragons.





	Dragons World - Opal's Sentence

Fernbark was pushed aside, gently, but pushed none the less, his gossimer wings careful to usher Fritz, Arak and Tamo with him.   
"Fern what's going on?" Fritz questioned at the comotion going on within the court.   
"Shh." He hissed behind him, the large dragon's tail swinging slightly back and forth in a nervous way. "Please just stay silent I will explain later."  
  
"They've been captured my lord!" Roared a large muscular dragon, garbed in hammered golden armour like the rest of the palace guards. The flap of wings seemed to fill the room, as those dragons around them murmured and shifted in nervousness, like a wave rippling among them.   
The humanoid subservent race, larger then a human, more hairy, more ape like, dumped more of the incese that helped calm the room onto the flames. While it helped, it didn't help much.  
  
Two dragons were dropped in front of the King of the Dragons riser. Their wings were tied together, their fore and hide limbs bound as well. The Blind King hissed, bearing sharp teeth at them from where he lay.   
"The two of you.....you are both accused of plotting against the throne!"  
There was another whisper and shuffle of wing and claw through the cavern. Far above their heads, the nocks and crannies filled with the smallest adult dragon. "What do you say to these charges?"  
  
The large ruby coloured dragon's eyes went wide. Panic filled the amber eyes as he turned his head left and right, then shook his head. "Opal....Opal my dear king, never!" He slammed his bouned forepaws into the ground, and shook his head again, letting out a roar of pure pain as if the accusation itself caused him injury. "NEVER would I plot against you, against the throne. I am loyal to those who wear the crown!"  
His complanion, a slender looking green dragon, who looked quite a bit like Fernbark. Fern couldn't look up at the two bound dragons, wings streaching slightly in nervousness and pain.   
"Fern..." Arak put a hand on the dragon's shoulder. "Is she...."  
"My sister.....Seawen."   
  
Seawen shook her head, sadly, and lowered it. "My king, lord of my heart, why would I desire to take your throne? You who saved us against all threats, who gave sight most precious to ensure that the rest of us may always glory at the morning? My king, Opal, never would an ill thought cross my mind against you."  
  
Opal's tail thrashed slightly as the ruby dragon scoffed. "You! Seawen, Daughter of A witch and a dead dragon!" There was a murmur through the crowd. "You cannot believe her my king! Please! I beg of you lord, listen to the truth! I would never do this thing! My sole joy is to work in the.....in the mine....as is a dragon of my station..."  
  
"He's lying." Fern whispered, as he settled down to watch and explain to  the two tiny humans and their hatchling as they stood on either side of him. "Thorne has a real talent for gold smithing and jewel work. But no rubydigger has ever gone beyond mine head."  
  
Opal shook his head slightly, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Seawen's come back.  
"You see my king, how he would insult your own kin? My dear mother he accuses of being a witch, of being someone who would sacrifice to their own goal and not to the glory of the gods. My mother, you traitor, was a fine preistess and would have you skinned for your insolence! I would be happy to do it my lord."  
  
"I...I....You snake!" Thorne hissed, his strong forelimbs straining at his bonds. He could probably easily snap them yet he didn't. "I would have your head for my wall, use your mouth to hold my tools! I have heard the way you slither about and hiss in the ear of larger dragons!" he looked to the king, his eyes pleeding. "My king, I have nothing but respect and honour for your great line, your grandfather and mine were as close as kin as he says it!"  
  
"They weren't, but grandgrandfather was a dragon of the people...." Fern explained.  
  
"I have pleaged my life to hold your throne up and ensure that your kin remain where the gods have placed them!" Thorne shook his head, another pained cry. "My king! I have heard her! Hissing that you are weakened! That a sightless dragon cannot see the way forward! These are from her very tounge my king!"  
  
A gasp rolled through the room, a small din rising as dragons rumbled to one another at these most serious accusations.   
  
"My good uncle--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Roared Opal, his pale forepaw coming down hard on the stone of his riser. When he lifted his hand, the stone below was cracked, but the dragon paid it no mind.  "Enough out of the both of you." He turned to Thorne, who was hunched low, his head resting on the floor, a soft sob leaving his muzzle every few breaths. "Thorne Diggerson, You....have lied to this throne." There was a cry that left the dragon that nearly brought a sob to Arak and Fritz's throats. "Seawen of the templemount, You too have lied to this throne." Seawen gasped, looking shocked and a little afraid. "But given the nature of your other crime, the crime of plotting against the crown, that is a matter that I must consult the gods." Opal pushed himself to his feet, wings spread slightly to steady himself.   
Two large apecreatures took up position at his shoulder and they left the throne room, Opal moving easily and carefully down from his riser.   
  
The throne room broke out into a deafening noise as those assembled erupted in conversation. No one approached the accused, but threw either suspcious or sympathetic glances.  
 

"What's going to happen?" Arak asked. Fern shook his head a little.   
  
"His lordship will commune with the gods. The punishment for plotting against the throne is either Exile or Death. It's the Gods that determine which will happen." Fern glared at his sister, dark brown eyes meeting lighter dirt coloured eyes, before he pointedly turned his head away. "My uncle's ruling will be just and obeyed. If she were to try and run, I would strike her down upon Opal's word."

  
"You're own sister?"  
  
"Who would betray our entire way of life, our entire society and system and not only our king but our own Uncle? Yes. For that kind of thinking will only lead to chaos and death. Our people had that before, I will not allow that to happen again." Fernbark's dark eyes seemed to glow with surety.

 

Hours passed. The Ape creatures, who were quite friendly, if not quite large, were helpful in finding them a change of clothes, and brought them food as well. They seemed delighted to see a creature as small as Tamo, fawning over him as anyone would a baby. It seemed to amuse quite a few of the dragons around them as well.   
A gong sounded somewhere in the distance and two large doors were pulled open to reveal Opal, his head held high, his wings arched quite regally above his shoulders. His guards held tight to their staves and guided their Master back to his riser.   
Once he was settled atop the warmed, fluffed pillows, Opal opened the milky purple eyes.   
  
"I have spoken with the Gods of old, the dragons of our past and of our future. They whispered to me wisdom from before time, they showed me things to come." Opal shook his head back and forth, "Not all they showed me was of good, nor was it of ill, but a mix of the two."  
His head turned to Thorne.   
"Thorne Diggerson, born of the earthstone, the firestone, the Ruby stone." Opal raised his forepaw, a sharp metal talon upon his middle claw. The ropes that bound him fell away. "You have lied to this throne, but not of any malice of heart. Tell me child, do the mines truly make your heart sad?"  
  
Thorne turned his head from where the rest of his clan sat, and gazed upon their king. "As much as I wish it were a lie you spoke my king, the gods show you what is in my true heart." A murmur spread among them.   
  
"Very few question their place in our world," One of the smaller dragons, an excitable little female who called her self Cabrasi.   
  
"My true love my king is the creating of things from what my staller clan brings forth from the earth. To make their stones into beautiful creations so that every one may see why my clan deserves the respect they ought to have!"  
  
Seawen snorted, tossing her head a bit. "You see Uncle. One who would question his place would soon begin to question why he too should not have the right of the throne." Opal hissed, bearing sharp teeth and raising his forepaw as if to strike her.   
  
"You will not let lose your serpents tounge niece! For I have yet to reveal what the gods tell me of your deeds!" The King snarled, lowering his paw. The snarl soon replaced with a soft look as the sightless eyes fell back upon Thorne.   
"To have one of my kingdom feel he must live with a heavy heart does wounds to me. Thorne Diggerson, Go from here forever more to be known as Thorne Rubyweaver."   
  
There was a great noise that rose from the assembled dragons as they roared and cheered and stomped heavy feat upon the great stone floor. Even Akar, Fritz and Tamo joined in.

 

When the roar echoed out, and everything settled back down, All eyes returned to Seawen. She held herself with as much grace as she could, and tried not to let the tremble in her tail and shiver of her wings show.   
  
"Seawen, Cousin to the throne, Daughter of my traitorous sister, Usratrine." There was a soft rumble that went through  gathered dragons. A few even hissed at FernBark, who simply flinched away from them. "The gods did not look so kindly upon you, Niece. Your traitorous tounge will be no more heard in these halls."  
Several dragons roared for Exile, others roared back "Death!" Opal raised his forepaw with the claw attachment again for silence.   
"I did beseech the gods for mercy on you, Seawen....I tried to bring forth the good deeds you have done for the crown, so that your life might be spared. But alas, The gods saw true, and showed me that Exile would make you stronger. So, For the good of us all, I must sentance you to Death."  
  
There was another calamitous roar. This one more of pain then joy. Even though they all agreed, there was still a sense of sadness, of loss of one of their own.   
  
"Uncle! Uncle you cant!" She cried, thrashing slightly. "Please, please uncle! Uncle Opal! You cannot do this!"  
  
"I do not do this to you, Niece. You have done this to yourself, following in your mother's footsteps. I had hoped that raising you would have shown you the path the gods had laid for you, but you turned your tail on that path."  
With a wave of his paw, two large armored dragons pulled the thrashing, roaring dragoness from the hall.


End file.
